Current methods for removing paints and other coatings from a substrate include using volatile organic compounds (VOC's) or acids, manual scraping and sanding or abrasive blasting. Each method is costly in terms of pollution abatement, labor intensity or use of resources. VOC abatement is strictly controlled by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) both for pollution control and for possible exposure to toxins. Strict adherence to EPA and Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) guidelines is costly, time consuming and complicated. Another alternative method used is laser heating by a highly focused laser beam. All the above mentioned methods risk damage or adverse effects to the surface of the substrate. In stripping coatings from large surfaces, such as paint from aircraft bodies, the current methods are costly and damage to the body substrate material is unacceptable. Thus, it becomes desirable to develop a coating stripping system which reduces or eliminates VOC's, reduces the labor and time required for stripping and avoids damage to the substrate.